The invention relates to a liquid dispensing pacifier apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a child's pacifier which functions both as a liquid dispensing oral cleansing device as well as a standard child pacifier for suckling.
Due to recommendations of family pediatricians, a recent trend has emerged which advocates a continuous liquid, non-solid diet well into the child's first year. The resultant downside to this recent dietary trend is twofold. Initially, said diet can prove detrimental to an infant's oral hygiene. In addition, said diet can cause an infant to become dependent upon a formula bottle.
Fermentable carbohydrates, present in most children's formula, can foster the growth of acidogenic microorganisms on the surface of an infant's teeth. Without the beneficial "cleansing action" which results upon the teeth from the chewing of solid foods, a buildup of such microorganisms and other bacterial colonies results, leading to plaque and subsequent dental cavities.
Furthermore, the implementation of a non-solid food diet causes an infant to become accustomed to his or her bottle and the liquid sensation derived therefrom when drinking formula or juice from said bottle. As a result, a "bottle habit" is formed, and the infant will be restless and unable to sleep unless provided with a liquid filled bottle. A traditional pacifier will not satisfy the infant since it is the liquid sensation which the child craves in conjunction with the suckling action. Allowing the child to sleep with a liquid filled bottle is similarly not a viable alternative, since air is often ingested by the infant when sucking on such a bottle and the ingestion of air at night might cause gas or digestive problems for the infant, causing further sleeplessness and restlessness.
Various references are disclosed in the prior art which contemplate an assortment of pacifier-related devices. These devices, however, primarily function to dispense medications to infants or provide enhanced soothing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,903 to Mailot et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,915 to Miller et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,165 to Szuderski all disclose pacifier devices having a chamber located therein to receive a medication tablet or capsule. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,974 to Scarpelli et al. discloses a liquid filled (but not dispensing) pacifier apparatus capable of being heated or chilled to soothe an infant suffering from oral discomfort. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,307 to Baer discloses a pacifier similar to the medication dispensing pacifiers discussed above, wherein said pacifier is configured to receive and subsequently dispense small volumes of sweetened candy or juice.
It is evident that these devices do not alleviate the problems discussed above in that they do not provide for the dispensing of adequate volumes of liquid to an infant. The Mailot, Miller and Szuderski references fail to provide for the dispensing of any liquids aside from the infant's own saliva which is used to bathe and dissolve the medicament. In the Scarpelli reference, the device is a sealed liquid filled device, with the liquid employed only to provide warming or chilling soothing effects for the infant. No liquid is dispensed in the Scarpelli reference. Similarly, the Baer reference contemplates dispensing minuscule volumes of candy or juice by bathing said candy or juice in the infant's saliva. It does not contemplate dispensing any significant amount of liquid to the infant. Furthermore, such device possesses ventilating holes which allow the infant, as is the case with the other apparatus discussed above, to ingest air and hence suffer from gas and other digestive discomfort.
Accordingly, while these units discussed above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.